As an adult, a broad vocabulary allows one to express oneself eloquently and succinctly, as well as understand those around you. However, often, one's vocabulary is limited due to lack of education, economic stature, the geographic area in which one lives, and/or simply forgetfulness. As a child, it is important to be provided with the appropriate tools so that the learning and the ultimate possession of a broad vocabulary can occur.
As such, there is a need to provide a tool that may be easily used by both adult and child to enhance or expand their knowledge of vocabulary words. To be most effective, it is important that the tool provide numerous vocabulary words and examples of usage of those vocabulary words. Further effectiveness can be provided by incorporating definitions and/or synonyms of the vocabulary words into the tool.